


I Only Have Eyes For You

by forgottenenvy



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Fluff, Jealous Wang Yi Bo, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenenvy/pseuds/forgottenenvy
Summary: College roommates AU where Xiao Zhan keeps receiving gifts from secret admirers, and his roommate Wang Yibo is Not Happy about that.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	I Only Have Eyes For You

“Again, Zhan-ge?! This needs to stop,” Yibo grumbled as he begrudgingly picked up the gifts at their dormitory doorstep.

Xiao Zhan had been on the receiving end of overwhelming female attention ever since his solo performance of “You Raise Me Up” during the school’s annual talent show two weeks ago. Charmed by his good looks and sweet voice, many girls (and actually some guys, even) have openly expressed their admiration for him in the form of gifts and letters at their doorstep, much to Yibo's disgust.

Xiao Zhan chuckled from where he was lounging on his bed.

“Aiyo, _gouzaizai_ , if you were less cold to people, I’m sure you’d get a lot of gifts too, with your handsome face!”

“Who said I wanted gifts?” Yibo scowled at his friend, dumping the pile of gifts onto Xiao Zhan’s desk.

“Your face says it all!”

“Then you haven’t understood a thing,” Yibo snaps as he flops onto his bed, and turns to face the wall, away from his roommate. Xiao Zhan tilts his head to the side, curious.

“Yibo, tell me honestly. Are you jealous?”

“Pft,” Yibo scoffs, “Of who? You? No way.”

“Hm,” Xiao Zhan hums, lying back down on his side, facing Yibo, whose back is still turned to him. “Then why are you mad?”

Yibo stays silent, but huffs in frustration. Xiao Zhan giggles quietly. Yibo is so cute when he’s petty. He gets up off his bed carefully, making as little sound as he can, and sneaks over to Yibo's bedside.

 _“Gouzaizai~”_ Xiao Zhan whispers.

Yibo shudders slightly upon hearing Xiao Zhan's sweet, titillating voice at such close proximity, but refuses to turn around.

_Ah, it’s time to coax him…_

“What did I do, _B_ _obo-_ ah? Whatever it is-”

“D-don’t call me that!” Yibo scrambled to sit up, then sucked in his cheeks in mock anger, glaring at Xiao Zhan.

If Xiao Zhan didn’t know any better he would have thought that Yibo was pissed off or annoyed. But there was a hint of a pink blush dusting his cheeks. Yibo was trying to hide his grin.

“Why? Don’t you like it?” Xiao Zhan teases gently, leaning closer.

He could see Yibo's Adam’s apple bob up and down in his throat, and saw that as a sign to keep going.

“I don’t,” Yibo says blankly.

Hearing that, Xiao Zhan pounces onto Yibo, tickling him aggressively. The two dissolve into a fit of laughter and shouts.

“Okay, okay, stop it! Zhan-ge, stop!” Yibo gasps between his giggles. Xiao Zhan pauses, placing his hands on both sides of Yibo’s head. He takes one good look at Yibo, and suddenly goes very still.

“Zhan-ge? What’s wrong?” Yibo asks, shifting uncomfortably under Xiao Zhan's gaze.

“I- I just…” Xiao Zhan stutters.

Yibo’s hair is all fluffed up from being rubbed against the bedsheets. His face is flushed pink, and his breaths are shallow and quick. His lips... 

His _lips_.

_So beautiful, and all for me._

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath. It’s now or never.

“I want to kiss you.”

“... Ah?”

“You’re so obvious when you’re jealous, you know that?"

Yibo swallows, visibly.

"I know you’re upset about people leaving gifts for me, but I’ve never paid any attention to them,” Xiao Zhan sighs. He trails his knuckles along the side of Yibo's face, coming to rest on Yibo's jaw, cupping his face.

“I only pay attention to you.”

Yibo searches Xiao Zhan's eyes in disbelief.

Yes, they were roommates, and they were very close, but it couldn’t be. Xiao Zhan has never shown any signs of liking him back, except maybe that one time he’d hugged Yibo and comforted him for hours when Yibo was feeling down after losing a motorcycle race, and that other time Xiao Zhan brought coffee to him while he was studying although their faculties were on the opposite ends of the school, and maybe that other time... _Oh._

“You like me?”

Xiao Zhan huffs out a laugh. He lowers himself and presses a light peck to Yibo's cheek.

“I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t,” Yibo says, matter-of-factly. It's true, he didn't.

He turns his head, shying away from the space where Xiao Zhan's lips had touched his skin, leaning into Xiao Zhan's hand on his jaw instead. His face is so hot, he could be having a fever.

“And you can’t just do that.”

“This?” Xiao Zhan deadpans as he plants another peck to Yibo's nose.

“H-hey!” Yibo yells as he shoves his hands against Xiao Zhan's chest, but Xiao Zhan only presses closer, licking his lips.

Eyes darting between Yibo's lips and his eyes, Xiao Zhan asks, “May I?”

“Just shut up and kiss me already,” Yibo breathes, voice shaky with anticipation.

Xiao Zhan dives in and touches their lips, gently at first, then turns his head to deepen the kiss. Yibo's lips are soft, his mouth so pliant. The kiss is wet, but not messy. It feels like a soft blanket being put over them both, a gentle passion that gives and takes, a sigh of relief after a long day of waiting.

When Xiao Zhan pulls away, Yibo’s eyes flutter open. They are shining, bright like freshly polished marble.

Xiao Zhan grins. “Still jealous?”

“Of what?” Yibo challenges cheekily. Xiao Zhan tuts at him, and leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't already know, gouzaizai is an endearing term of affection in Chongqing dialect usually used by Chongqing parents on their children. Xiao Zhan used it on Wang Yibo a few times during CQL interviews!
> 
> Xiao Zhan DID sing "You Raise Me Up" during his pre-debut days. You can find it here.
> 
> If you liked my work, please support me on ko-fi! I'm a broke uni student :(
> 
> YiZhan fans, let's be friends on Twitter!


End file.
